Turning A New Leaf
by Catlover39
Summary: A new mayor has come to town and has the full potential to be one. Mayor Lily has left her family and friends back home to help those in need at Foxville. Always being busy, it is hard to go on vacation- but when she thinks about it, she is always on vacation.


"Welcome to the Foxville station, what can I help you with today?" Porter, the train station manager asked.

"Thank you. I would like for you to close the gate." I responded.

"With all due respect mayor, closing the ticket gate would mean new animals could not come into town."

"Yes Porter, I am aware of that. The town is horrid and no new animal should witness it."

"Yes ma'am." The monkey pulled a lever behind the desk. The gate closed and Porter locked it with a key. He went back to his desk and stared at me.

"What's up with you? You never question me," I observed him.

"Nothing, but Isabelle is probably expecting you."

"Indeed," I sighed, "she always is." I strolled over to the town hall where Isabelle works. When I opened the door, I noticed she was slouched over. "Isabelle?" I whispered. She didn't reply. I walked to the other side of the desk, "Isabelle."

"AH!" She exclaimed, "mayor Lily! It- it's not what it looks like! Alright," she sighed, "it's exactly what it looks like..."

"It's alright, we all get tired on the job."

"Oh, that reminds me, we had a visitor who suggested a new public works project. She wants us to put in a Dream Suite."

"A dream suite huh?" I questioned contemplating on what that was.

"Yes, you can take naps with vivid dreams. It would be placed on Main Street. She needs support from the town before it can open though, so that's where you come in! I'll put it on the public works list." I nodded in admiration. Maybe they're vivid because your pillow collects your dreams and you can rewatch them. How cool would that be!? I walked over to my mayors chair and Isabelle followed.

"Remember that yellow bench?" I asked, "how's it coming along with the townsfolk?"

"Wonderful! They actually want to hold a ceremony to celebrate completing it. Considering you made it possible, we want you to attend! What do you say?"

"I'll be happy to."

"I was hoping you'd say that! Technically I already finished the preparations too, heh... Anyway, let's head over to the site!"

We made our way to the yellow bench which overlooked the beach. Daisy, Tutu, Graham and Friga were already there. Isabelle cleared her throat, "hello everyone! Welcome to the grand completion ceremony for Foxville's vital yellow bench project. Thank you for joining us! I'm Isabelle and I'll be your host today!" She joked at the end. Everyone clapped with joy, "thank you, thank you, you're too kind. We are going to make this short and sweet so let's jump right in! First and foremost, we have an incredibly short speech from our very own mayor!"

I paused not knowing what to say, then I came up with, "Hooray for everyone!" The crowd clapped and I felt slightly bashful.

"Well said mayor! You have quite a way with words! Now prepare your party poppers!" Everyone, including me, grabbed their party popper, "to celebrate the completion of this public works project," she continued, "and all the hard work that made this possible, we shall... 3, 2, 1 POP!" I was the first to pop the popper and the others followed. "And that concludes our ceremony."

As the crowd left, I sat on the yellow bench. The crickets chirped as the sun sunk in the ocean. All was peaceful and all was quiet. Suddenly, a loud ring interrupted the quiet and my leg vibrated. I took out my cell phone and answered the call. "Hello, this is mayor Lily, what do-"

"Mayor Lily! This is Porter, the manager of the train station," he shouted over screaming and shouting, "come quick-" BEEP BEEP BEEP. My call got cut off and I hurried over to the station. Loudness engulfed the air and I busted in the doors. Animals and people were crawling around the other side of the gate, screaming and shouting. It was a mob!

"Porter, what is going on?" I shouted.

"They want in the town!" He answered guarding the gate.

"Why so badly?" The monkey shrugged. I looked in the mob and spotted Billy, mayor of Skyvale. "Let him in," I said pointing to Billy. Billy put his hands on his chest to symbolize the question, _me?_ I nodded and he pushed his way to the front. Porter managed to keep the others out as Billy jumped into town. I grabbed his arm and scrambled out to the plaza.

"Welcome to Foxville!" I panted waving my arms in the air, "came to move in?"

"No, I came to sell my peaches," he said looking side to side, "they sell for more bells here..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "your- peaches?"

"Uh- yeah, the best there are, now where's the retail shop?" He stood on his tip toes and looked over me. I stood on my tip toes to block him.

"If you're not here for something good, go home. Don't you have mayoral business?"

"Not 'till four. Then I have to take over shift and do residential transfers as well as some public works projects. Oh, and I have to work on paying my-"

"I don't care, just sell your peaches and go home." Billy rolled his eyes and started off to the retail center. Now that taking care of Billy was over with, I proceeded to the station, where the screams seemed muffled. I walked inside and the people and animals were in a train which left in two minutes. Porter was slapping his hands together as if clapping dust off them.

"Never," he said, "I never want to hear the words 'close the ticket gate' again."


End file.
